Sukidatta
by Endou
Summary: My first NaruSaku. RnR please?/Perebutan Haruno Sakura. Persaingan antara Namikaze dan Uchiha.


**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:**

T

**Pairing:**

NaruSaku

slight

SasuSaku

**Warning:**

OoC (tolong maafkan Hiro), AR (Alternate Reality), Abal, gaje, alur cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, NaruSaku, and maybe typo(s).

**Genre:**

Romance and Friendship –Maybe?-

**Author****'s Note:**

Umm, Ini NaruSaku pertama saya. Jadi, mohon saran para senpai! Terima kasih!

Yosh! Langsung saja!

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT, MINNA~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'NaruSaku' = mind

"NaruSaku" = talk

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sang pria menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah gadis pink dihadapannya. Menyudahi ciuman singkat sang gadis yang selalu identik dengan warna pink itu memerah. Wajahnya kini sewarna dengan apel. Sang pria mengelus pipi gadisnya perlahan dan mengucapkan sesuatu, "Aku tidak ingin membuat Sakura sedih dan gelisah. Karena itu..." ujar sang pria menggantung.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya sang gadis pada pria di hadapannya bingung. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya sehabis ciuman singkat tadi.

"Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengucapkannya sekarang," ujar pria itu melanjutkan.

"Eh? Apa?" Sang gadis masih tampak kebingungan.

"Aku menyukai bukan- aku mencintaimu, Sakura! Aku ingin Kau menjadi milikku seorang. Menjadikan ku milikmu. Aku... ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa denganmu," ucap pria yang selalu identik dengan matahari itu dengan wajah serius yang jarang ditampakkannya.

"Jadilah milikku dan Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu sedih ataupun kecewa. Aku tidak akan pernah menimbulkan perasaan sedih maupun gelisah dalam hatimu. Akan aku jaga kau selamanya. Karena itu, aku mohon, jadilah milikku seorang!" seru sang pria melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

Wajah sang gadis dengan marga Haruno ini memanas. Ia terlihat benar-benar malu kali ini. Malu namun juga senang. Rasanya, ia tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Naruto, orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sosok yang tak terjangkau. Menyatakan cinta padanya. Memintanya untuk menjadi milik pria itu. Memintanya untuk memiliki pria itu.

"A-aku... juga me-menyukaimu," jawab sang gadis seraya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Sakura menerima ku?" tanya sang matahari memastikan.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba, sang pria yang selalu tersenyum hangat layaknya matahari itu memeluk gadis di hadapannya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya untuk selamanya, "Terima kasih! Aku akan menjagamu selamanya!" ujar matahari itu lembut tepat telinga sang gadis.

"Bicaramu seperti orang yang diterima lamarannya saja?" sahut gadis yang dipeluknya tertawa pelan.

"Aku memang sedang melamarmu kok, Sakura-chan?"

"APA?"

Plak!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUKIDATTA! **

**By Hiroki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura**** POV**

"Hahh…. Hahh…. Hh…"

Napasku tersengal. Kakiku mulai terasa berat. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari. Aku tidak tahu pasti karena aku juga tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Hanya satu hal yang ada di pikiranku saat ini, aku-harus-cepat-Naruto-sudah-menungguku. Jelas sekali 'kan, kalau saat ini aku…

"Telaaattt…!" seruku seraya mempercepat langkah kakiku.

Memalukan. Aku terlambat di hari kencan pertamaku dan Naruto. Ini semua karena Neji, Ino dan Tenten. Aku yang akan berkencan, kenapa mereka yang heboh? Berjam-jam aku, mereka suruh mencoba berbagai macam baju. Dari yang normal hingga abnormal. Bayangkan saja! Aku disuruh mereka untuk memakai _white marie_? Ada-ada saja mereka itu. Memangnya aku akan menikah? Padahal, memakai baju apapun jadi asalkan sopan, bukan?

Sebenarnya, aku agak malu juga untuk berkencan dengannya hari ini. Pasalnya, beberapa hari yang lalu di pesta ulang tahunnya, hari dimana ia menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan ternyata maksudnya adalah melamarku, aku malah membuatnya sakit hati. Atau malu mungkin?

Tapi, itu salahnya sendiri! Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau semua yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah lamaran untuk menikah? Siapa yang tidak akan kaget, coba? Ya sudah, aku tampar saja dia. Agak merasa bersalah juga, sih. Yah, sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur.

Gerbang masuk _Konoha Amusement park_, tempat kami akan berkencan sudah mulai terlihat. Sedikit lagi. Hanya beberapa meter lagi dan aku akan sampai. Kulirik jam tangan _pink_ kesayanganku. Sudah lewat lima puluh menit dari waktu kami janjian. Apa Naruto akan marah, ya? Sial! Ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku bisa mengusir mereka, aku pasti tidak akan terlambat seperti ini.

Kualihkan mataku kembali menatap ke depan, 'Ah, itu Naruto. sepertinya dia kesal. Wajahnya terlihat kacau.'

Kuhentikan lariku dan mendekatinya perlahan, "Maaf aku terlambat, Naruto."

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda dengan kaus berwarna _orange_ cerah khas penggambaran dirinya, juga celana _Jeans _ berwarna gelap, dipadu dengan jaket sewarna dengan celananya menyandarkan punggungnya bosan. Tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan kalau dilihat dari lokasinya menunggu, sepertinya ia akan berkencan hari ini.

Pemuda itu menghela napas lelah. Ia yakin, kalau ia akan segela berlari menyusuri jalan jika orang yang tidak ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi, tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

'Apa perlu aku jemput, ya? Kenapa Sakura-_chan_ lama sekali? Apa ia tidak ingin berkencan dengan ku? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sakura-_chan_ pasti senang aku ajak kencan,' pikirnya percaya diri.

Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Mencoba untuk rileks dan tenang.

'Tapi…. Kalau Sakura-_chan_ benar-benar tidak suka aku ajak kencan tiba-tiba bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau Sakura-_chan_ menjadi benci padaku? Memutuskan untuk tidak datang? Menjauhiku?' pikirnya gelisah. Pemuda itu mulai meremas-remas kedua tangannya sendiri. Pertanda jika ia benar-benar gelisah saat ini.

'Tidak. Tidak. Paling Sakura-_chan_ hanya terlambat bangun atau sejenisnya,' bantahnya dalam hati. Mencoba menumbuhkan pikiran positif dalam kepalanya.

'Iya. Pasti hanya terlambat bangun!' yakinnya.

'Tapi, kenapa begitu lama, ya? Atau jangan-jangan…. Sakura-_chan_ kecelakaan? Tertabrak, tidak sadarkan diri, dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dan- aaarrgh! Aku harus menghubunginya. Sekarang!'

Dengan cepat, dirogohnya kantung celananya dan menarik keluar ponselnya dengan bringas dan menekan nomor yang sudah sangat dihafalnya itu. Baru saja ia akan menekan tombol 'panggil', tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya, "Maaf aku terlambat, Naruto," seru orang itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu menoleh. Dengan tergesa, Naruto menghampiri gadis yang memanggilnya tadi, "Sakura-_chan_."

"Maaf aku telat. Maaf ya?" ujarnya dengan napas terengah akibat aksinya berlarinya tadi.

"Tidak apa. Yang penting Sakura-_chan_ datang," sahut Naruto lembut. Ia menghela napas lega karena hal buruk yang ia bayangkan tidak terjadi.

"Kau…. Tidak marah?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku malah sangat bersyukur Sakura-_chan_ mau datang. Lagipula, ini kencan pertama kita semenjak jadi sepasang kekasih bukan?" ujar Naruto seraya menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura dan menariknya memasuki kawasan _Konoha Amusement park_. Sakura yang diperlakukan lembut pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang pasti sudah sewarna apel saat ini.

"Umm, terima kasih," sahut Sakura akhirnya.

"Terima kasih?" sahut Naruto ambigu.

"Ya. terima kasih sudah mau memahamiku. Terima kasih telah mengajakku kencan. Terima kasih telah berlaku lembut padaku. Terima kasih telah….. mencintaiku, Naruto," sambung Sakura pelan karena malu.

Wajah Sakura saat ini tergolong sangat imut. Pipinya tersapu oleh rona kemerahan. Matanya terlihat memancarkan cahaya kasih yang terasa begitu lembut. Bibirnya yang bagaikan kelopak mawar, sedikit terbuka. Sungguh. Dirinya saat ini terlihat begitu menggoda saat ini. Menggoda iman siapapun tanpa terkecuali. Apalagi, jika kaulah yang berdiri di dekatnya saat ini. Akan sangat sulit untuk menahan diri, bukan?

Begitulah yang rasakan pemuda penyandang nama Namikaze ini. Malaikat dan iblis di pikirannya sedang saling beradu argument antara 'serang' dan 'lepaskan kesempatan'. Sang malaikat pun memenangkan argument. Dengan segera, Naruto memalingkan mukanya agar tidak kembali berpikiran macam-macam -mesum-. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Kalau Sakura-_chan_ berwajah seperti itu terus, nanti bisa aku 'serang', lho," ujarnya setengah bercanda.

"Ap- dasar mesum!" seru Sakura kencang. Membuat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka langsung teralihkan. Terfokus pada mereka.

"Sakura-_chan_ memang pintar sekali menarik perhatian, ya?" komentar Naruto dengan butiran keringat di dahinya.

"Itu juga gara-gara kau, tahu! _Baka_," bela Sakura tidak mau disalahkan.

"Ya sudah, Sakura-_chan_ ingin naik apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Sakura-_chan_ ingin menaiki apa?" ulang Naruto.

"Umm, itu," seru Sakura semangat.

Berjam-jam telah berlalu. Hampir semua wahana yang ada di sana telah mereka coba. Sakura tampak sangat menikmatinya. Menikmati tiap detik yang ia lalui dengan Naruto, kekasihnya hari ini. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tampak sangat tersiksa. Sepertinya ia tidak biasa dengan semua aktifitas ini. Atau mungkin dia memang phobia ketinggian makanya tidak suka naik wahana? Entahlah.

"Sakura-_chan_ terlihat senang sekali. Sakura-_chan_ menikmati kencan ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Entah sudah berapa tahun aku tidak mengunjungi tempat ini. Sepertinya, saat aku masih sangat kecil terakhir kalinya aku ke sini. Makanya, aku rindu tempat ini. Kau tidak suka ya, Naruto?" balas Sakura cemas karena wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya merasa kurang enak," sahut Naruto pura-pura kuat.

"Kau mual? Mau kubelikan Jus?" tawar Sakura.

"Boleh. Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto.

Sakura pun segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang duduk lemas di bangku dekat Bianglala. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju sebuah kios yang menjual jus.

"Paman, aku pesan dua _Orange Juic__e,_" ujar Sakura pada sang penjual minuman.

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar," sahut sang penjual.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Sakura segera berlari menuju tempat Naruto tadi menunggu. Namun, langkahnya segera terhenti ketika segerombolan pemuda menghalangi langkahnya.

"Halo, manis. Kau sendirian?" ujar salah satunya mencoba beramah-tamah dengan Sakura.

Sakura merasa kalau dirinya dalam bahaya saat ini. Ingin dia berteriak meminta tolong. Tapi, ia merasa kalau hal itu hanya menimbulkan kesan lemah pada dirinya dan membuat para pemuda itu makin berani kurang ajar padanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk diam. ia memasang wajah paling sangar yang ia bisa. Meski kenyataannya, hal itu hanya membuat wajahnya makin terlihat imut.

"Wah, wajahmu memang manis sekali, ya? kalau berwajah seperti itu, jadi makin manis, lho," goda yang lain.

"Ma-mau apa kalian?" sahut Sakura berusaha kuat meski tak bisa dipungkiri kalau suara bergetar ketakutan.

"Tak perlu takut. Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, kok," ujar orang yang sama melanjutkan.

'Justru aku makin takut, bodoh!' batin Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dulu?" usul salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki wajah yang err- sulit dijelaskan.

'Siapa yang mau kenalan?' pikir Sakura kesal.

"Aku buru-buru," ujar Sakura seraya berusaha menerobos orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun gagal. Mereka malah makin mendekat pada Sakura yang mau tak mau jadi melangkah mundur. Orang-orang itu makin melangkah mendekati Sakura. Sedangkan, Sakura terus melangkah mundur karena takut. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah masuk dalam perangkap berada dalam area sepi dimana hanya satu-dua orang yang melewatinya. Situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi seorang gadis seperti Sakura.

"Hei, hei, manis. Jangan begitu. Kami 'kan sudah ramah padamu. Masa' kau dingin begitu?" ujar orang-orang itu lagi.

'Buat apa aku bermanis-manis dengan kalian?' batin Sakura marah.

"Aku Kisame. Salam kenal ya, Nona manis," ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

'Siapa yang menanyakannya?' batin Sakura mulai tidak sabar.

"Permisi, aku buru-buru. Aku sedang kencan," ujar Sakura kencang dan menekankan suaranya pada kata 'kencan'. Ia ingin mengingatkan kalau ia sudah memiliki kekasih dan sedang berkencan. Tidak ada urusannya dengan mereka di sini.

"Bagaimana kalau kencan dengan kami saja?" ujar salah seorang temanKisame dengan wajah pucat dengan mata yang membentuk spiral aneh.

"Tidak," tolak Sakura tegas. "Bisakah kalian minggir?" seru Sakura kesal.

"Kau, beraninya membentak kami. Kalau begitu, kita langsung saja pada acara utamanya," ujar teman Kisame seraya menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura. Mengakibatkan jus yang dipegang Sakura di kedua tangannya terjatuh. Orang itu kemudian mengunci tangan Sakura di atas kepala Sakura sendiri.

"Ma-mau apa?" tanya Sakura gemetaran. Rasanya ia ingin benar-benar menangis sekarang. Kenapa kekuatannya tidak keluar di saat seperti ini?

"Mau apa? Tentu saja bersenang-senang manis," ujar orang mengaku bernama Kisame itu menyeringai.

Kesucian Sakura dipertaruhkan saat ini. Ia berusaha menendang teman-teman orang yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kisame dengan ganas. Tapi, tak ada yang mengenai sasaran. Layangan tendangan Sakura sia-sia. Dengan cekatan, dua orang dari mereka menangkap kaki Sakura agar tak bisa memberontak.

"H-hentikan! Menjauh dariku!" seru Sakura serak. Ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Matanya mulai berair dan bibirnya gemetar.

'Naruto! Tolong!' harapnya dalam hati.

"Lepaskan! Dasar orang-orang rendah! Lepaskan!" seru Sakura berusaha memberontak meski sia-sia.

Tanpa menggubris ucapan Sakura, mereka mulai berani menyentuh Sakura. Awalnya hanya daerah-daerah yang masih bisa ditolerir. Namun, lama kelamaan mereka makin kurang ajar. Tangan-tangan kotor mereka mulai menggerayangi leher dan paha Sakura dengan buas. Membuat gemetar Sakura makin kencang.

"H-hentikan," pinta Sakura terbata. Air matanya mulai turun perlahan.

"Tenanglah manis. Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya," ujar Kisame menyeringai.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Hanya bisa memohon dalam hati agar Naruto segera datang dan menolongnya. Tubuh Sakura menegang ketika dirasakannya tangan-tangan kurang ajar itu mulai mengarah pada bagian terintimnya. Ia mulai terisak.

"Jauhkan tangan kalian," ujar seseorang dengan suara baritonenya dingin.

"Tangan kotor kalian tak pantas untuk menyentuh 'Tuan Puteri' kami," sambung seseorang yang lain dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari suara sebalumnya. Tampaknya pemilik suara ini adalah seorang perempuan.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang menyelamatkannya dari para makhluk kurang ajar ini.

"Neji? Tenten?" panggil Sakura mengenali sosok yang menyelamatkannya.

"Halo, Sakura! Kebetulan, ya?" seru Tenten jahil ingin sedikit meledek Sakura.

"Siapa kalian? Mengganggu saja," sahut Kisame merasa terganggu.

"Oke, Tenten. Kita langsung saja," ujar Neji mengacuhkan ucapan Kisame.

"Baiklah. Mari selamatkan 'Tuan Puteri' kita dari makhluk buruk rupa itu~" sahut Tenten semangat. Rasanya tangannya sudah gatal untuk menghajar makhluk-makhluk tak tahu diri itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Neji juga Tenten melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi. Dalam sekejap, para makhluk kurang ajar itu tumbang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa?" tanya Tenten khawatir.

"I-iya," sahut Sakura masih agak _shock_ pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika saja Tenten juga Neji tidak datang menyelamatkannya.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis. Sasuke dan Ino sedang memanggil tuan muda Namikaze itu kemari," ujar Neji mencoba ikut menenangkan Sakura.

"Iya. Terima kasih," ucap Sakura seraya berusaha menghilangkan gemetar tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara derap langkah mendekat kearah mereka. Refleks, mereka bertiga segera menengokkan kepala mereka ke arah asal suara. Mata mereka merefleksikan tiga buah sosok dengan napas terengah. Salah satunya langsung maju dan menangkap bahu Sakura cepat, "Sakura-_chan_ tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanyanya khawatir. _Sapphire_ miliknya memancarkan kehawatiran yang dalam.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa. Untung saja Neji dan Tenten menyalamatkanku," sahut Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto, pemuda bermata _Shappire_ itu langsung membawa Sakura dalam pelukan erat. Jelas sekali ia menyesal telah membiarkan kekasihnya dalam bahaya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh kekasihnya masih bergetar lemah. Ia tahu kalau Sakura sangat ketakutan tadi. Bahkan gemetarnya belum berhenti sampai sekarang.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Aku telah membuatmu dalam bahaya," ujarnya menyesal.

"Tidak apa, kok. Ini bukan salahmu," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sakura," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Menghilangkan atmosfer _romantic_ NaruSaku dengan segera.

"Eh? Tapi-"

Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura, "_Te__me_ benar, Sakura-_chan_. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Kau masih _shock_. Biar aku an-"

"Biar aku yang antar," ujar Sasuke memotong.

"Eh? Apa-apaan sih, _Teme_? Lebih baik aku saja. Aku 'kan kekasih Sakura-_chan_," elak Naruto.

"Tenang saja, _Dobe_. Kau bisa mempercayakan Sakura pada kami," sahut Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Aku belum bilang setuju 'kan?" seru Sakura merasa diacuhkan.

"Tubuhmu gemetar, Sakura," ingat Sasuke.

"Karena itulah, biarkan aku bersenang-senang untuk menghilangkan gemetar ini," sahut Sakura.

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka sadar kalau pembelaan Sakura sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi, mereka juga tahu kalau mata Sakura menyiratkan permohonan. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang saat ini. Mereka diam tak berkutik ketika Sakura mulai memasang tampang memelas. Tidak ada gunanya melawan saat ini. Mereka semua sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita lanjutkan Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto riang seraya menarik Sakura pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya di belakang.

Sasuke, Tenten, Ino dan Neji yang ditinggalkan hanya terbangong-bengong melihat punggung Sakura dan Naruto yang makin mengecil di pandangan mereka.

"Ya sudah. Kita juga berkeliling, yuk?" ajak Neji.

"Ayo~!" seru Ino dan Tenten semangat. Sedangkan, Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Neji pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke**** POV**

Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku. Hampir tengah malam rupanya. Karena terlalu asik membaca, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau waktu di sekitarku berlalu dengan cepat. Kutaruh buku yang kubaca di atas meja belajarku. Kududukkan diriku di pinggir kasurku. Perlahan, kurebahkan tubuhku dan mencari posisi nyaman untukku. Pikiranku mulai melayang pada gadis manis yang telah merebut hatiku sejak pertama kali kami bertemu mata. Haruno Sakura.

Hatiku mulai gelisah. Aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk mengikhlaskannya. Membiarkannya mengejar kebahagiaannya bersama si _Dobe_ itu. Namun, munafik jika aku mengatakan aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi dan sudah merelakannya seutuhnya. Kalian pasti tahu kalau itu tidak mudah, bukan? Sulit jika harus merelakan orang yang kita kasihi begitu saja.

'Apa Sakura benar-benar akan menjadi kekasih si bodoh itu?'

Kuubah posisi berbaringku menjadi menyamping. Kuketuk-ketukkan jariku pada kasur. Kebiasaanku jika sedang berpikir. Kalau benar Sakura akan menjadi kekasih Naruto, maka, aku tidak akan mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkannya.

Baru saja aku akan jatuh tertidur jika saja Ibuku tidak berteriak memanggilku, "Sasuke! Ada temanmu datang. Ibu suruh naik, ya?"

"Ya," jawabku juga berteriak.

'Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?'

Kubuka pintu kamarku begitu mendengar seseorang mengetuknya. Aku langsung terpaku begitu melihat siapa gerangan yang mengunjungiku saat hampir tengah malam ini. Haruno Sakura. Sosok yang baru saja hinggap dalam pikiranku.

"Umm, Se-selamat malam Sasuke-_kun_. Maaf aku bertamu malam-malam," ujarnya.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Kita 'kan teman sejak kecil. Silahkan," balasku seraya menggeser tubuhku. Memberikan ruang padanya untuk memasuki kamarku.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanyaku padanya. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

"Umm, Sasuke-_kun_, setelah aku cerita semua, jangan menertawakanku, ya?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

'Tertawa? Memangnya ada hal memalukan menimpanya?'

"Baiklah. Aku janji. Jadi, ada apa?" Sahutku.

"Umm, setelah kau, Neji, Ino juga Tenten meninggalkanku saat acara Pesta, aku segera mencari Naruto. agak aneh memang, tapi, dialah yang menemukanku duluan," ujarnya mulai bercerita.

'Menemukan Sakura duluan?'

"Dia menyapaku duluan. Awalnya, kupikir dia hanya orang asing yang ingin beramah-tamah denganku. Tapi, begitu kulihat ternyata dia Naruto. Lalu, dia bilang kalau dia tahu semua tentangku. Dia memang betul-betul tahu. Dia menyebutkan keseluruhannya benar."

'Dia mempermalukan Sakura dengan cara itu, ya?'

"Lalu, dia bilang kalau dia tahu bahwa selama ini aku menyukainya. Dan kami…. Umm, ano…. etto…. Ng…"

"Sakura, aku tidak akan menertawakannya, kok," ujarku menenangkannya.

"Eh? Bu-bukan! Aku bukannya berpikir kalau kau akan menertawakanku. Hanya saja, aku… malu. Sebenarnya kami…. Eng… b-bercium-an," ujarnya akhirnya.

Ctar!

Aku merasa ada petir menyambar-nyambar di belakang punggungku saat ini. Aku sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

'Sakura? Berciuman? Dengan si _Dobe_ itu?'

Sepertinya, aku sangat mengaharapkan datangnya kiamat saat ini juga. Kandas sudah. Aku tidak punya harapan lagi. Setitik pun tak ada. Aku kembali pada dunia nyata begitu Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Hanya, umm, _shock_," jawabku akhirnya.

"_Shock_?"

"Ah, b-bukan. Bukan. Maksud aku kaget. Ya, aku kaget mendengarmu begitu cepat berciuman dengan si _Dobe_ itu padahal kalian baru saja jadian," ujarku agak panik.

"Tapi, kami belum jadian. Umm, sepertinya, sih. Saat ini, dia pasti beranggapan kalau aku menolaknya," sahutnya.

'Eh?'

"Maaf, bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci?" pintaku.

"Iya. Jadi, yang ingin kuceritakan adalah, aku berlari kabur tepat setelah Naruto menyatakan isi hatinya," ujarnya tertunduk malu.

'Ka-bur?'

"Kenapa kau kabur?" tanyaku heran.

"Habis, tiba-tiba dia bilang kalau dia melamarku. Karena kaget aku berteriak kencang. Semua perhatian jadi terpusat pada kami. Karena malu, aku jadi kabur, deh," belanya.

"LAMAR?" pekikku.

Mataku terbelalak. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Sungguh, aku ingin menjadi pembunuh saat ini. Mengabaikan segala cita-citaku dan lebih memilih profesi sadis ini. Kemudian, yang menjadi target utamaku adalah si _Dobe_ itu.

'Langsung lamar? Kurang ajar. Mentang-mentang Sakura baik hati dan manis, dia main langsung lamar?'

"Tolak!" perintahku seakan aku adalah ayah dari seorang anak gadis yang dilamar oleh seorang lelaki yang kurang ajar.

"I-ya," ucap Sakura tergagap. Tampaknya dia sangat terkejut dengan reaksiku yang sangat jauh dari kata biasa ini.

"Ah. Maaf. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, apa kau menerimanya?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Kau memperhatikan ceritaku tidak, sih? Aku bilang, tanpa sempat menjawab, aku langsung kabur," ujarnya.

'Hoohh…. Belum diterima.'

"Syukurlah," ujarku tanpa sadar sambil menghela napas lega.

"Hah?"

"Ah, tidak. Silahkan dilanjutkan," ujarku cepat.

"Umm, aku ingin tanya. Umm, menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanyanya meminta bantuan.

'Begini saja, ya. Inginku sih, kau melupakan Naruto dan menjadi kekasihku.'

Namun, tentu saja aku tidak mengutarakan pikiranku padanya. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kami sekarang. Lagipula, belum tentu ia akan menerimaku, 'kan?

"Umm, bagaimana kalau kau coba jelaskan padanya?" usulku.

"Jelaskan apa?" ulangnya. Sepertinya ia belum mengerti maksudku dan meminta penjelasan lebih rinci.

"Ya. Jelaskan kalau kau bukan bermaksud menolaknya saat kabur tadi. Jelaskan kalau kau hanya kaget dan malu. Aku rasa si _Dobe_ pasti mengerti," terangku.

"Benar juga. Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling pintar!" ujarnya seraya menghambur memelukku.

'Kurasa, kalau kau tidak panik, hal itu juga akan terpikirkan, kok,' pikirku membenarkan.

'Yah, tapi, kalau dapat pelukan seperti ini… boleh juga.'

Aku bagaikan orang bodoh saat ini. Hanya terdiam mematung di pelukannya. Sesaat kemudian, tubuhku merileks. Kukembangkan senyum yang sangat jarang kubuat. Perlahan, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku. Bermaksud membalas pelukannya. Barusaja aku akan melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Membuatku mendengus kecewa.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pulang dan menjelaskan padanya lewat telepon. Sampai besok Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya seraya merlari meninggalkan kamarku.

'Sial. Tampaknya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak bersama aku saat ini,' rutukku kesal

Aku pun kembali merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Mencoba merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan yang ditinggalkannya dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, aku dibangunkan oleh suara yang berasal dari ponselku. Sepertinya ada panggilan masuk. Kuraih ponselku dan mendekatkannya pada telingaku, "Ya?" sahutku.

"_Sasuke, terima kasih atas saranmu kemarin. Aku sudah menelepon __Naruto__ dan menjelaskan padanya. Dan kau tahu ? Ia mau mengerti. Dan siang ini kami akan berkencan.__ Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, ya! __"_ujar suara di seberang sana riang.

"Tak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantumu," sahutku berusaha terdengar normal meski dadaku terasa seperti sedang terhimpit bebatuan yang membuatku sesak.

"_Baiklah. Sudah dulu, ya? aku juga ingin mengabarkannya pada __Neji, __Ino__ juga Tenten. Sampai nanti!"_ ucapnya seraya memutuskan hubungan.

Kuletakkan kembali ponselku ketempatnya semula. Dan berjalan menuju kasurku. Duduk di pinggirnya dan menghela napas berat, "Apa keputusan yang aku ambil sudah benar?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Aku mulai meragukan keputusanku untuk melepaskannya. Hahh… entahlah. Aku bingung. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut.

'Aku membutukkan shower saat ini.' Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Kusudahi acara mandiku dengan terburu-buru begitu mendengar ponselku kembali berbunyi, "Ya?"

"_Sasuke! Ini __aku, Ino__. Segera __datang ke __rumah Sakura lima menit dari sekarang. Harus datang, ya! __D__ah!"_ ujar Ino cepat dan menutup percakapan tanpa sembat aku membuka suara.

Dengan cepat, kuraih pakaianku dan memakainya dengan tergesa. Segera, aku berlari menuju rumah Sakura. Aku sudah kapok membuat Ino menunggu. Terakhir kalinya aku membuatnya menunggu, ia mengomeliku satu jam penuh tanpa jeda sama sekali hingga telingaku berdengin dibuatnya.

"Selamat siang," ujarku memberi salam begitu sampai di rumah Sakura.

"Ayo masuk, Sasuke!" ujar Ino ia berteriak dari dalam kamar Sakura-chan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah Sakura dan segera menuju kamarnya. Mereka pasti sedang berkumpul di sana sekarang. Kubuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, "Permi…"

"…si?"

Mataku terbelalak begitu melihat penampilan Sakura saat ini. Sesaat aku merasa kalau aku salah memasuki kamar. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau saat ini Sakura sedang memakai…. Err-

"Bagaimana? Dress pilihan kami manis, bukan?" ujar Ino mengembalikan ku pada alam nyata.

"Tuh 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_menganggapku aneh! Dilepas saja, ya?" pinta Sakura memelas pada Sayu

"A-apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanyaku dengan tergagap.

'S-Sakura? B-bukankah memakai dress adalah hal haram untuk dilakukan baginya?'

Sungguh, aku tidak yakin kalau yang berdiri di hadapanku saat ini benar-benar Sakura. Haruno Sakura yang kukenal selama ini. Ini… terlalu berbeda. Penampilannya terlalu manis!

Biar aku jelaskan agar readers sekalian tahu apa yang sedang dikenakan Sakura saat ini. Saat ini, Sakura sedang memakai dress selutut dengan rok yang mengembang berwarna pink pucat. Warna kesukaannya. Dengan kain satin berwarna putih melingkar disekitar pinggangnya membentuk pita. Ia juga memakai bando berwarna putih dengan motif bunga Sakura di pinggirnya. Dua kata, MANIS. SEKALI.

Wajahku terasa memanas. Aku pasti merona saat ini. Kualihkan pandanganku darinya untuk menetralisir debaran jantungku.

"Wah, ada yang terpesona, nih~" goda Tenten.

"…" aku sama sekali tidak menggubris godaannya. Merepotkan. Pasti akan berbuntut panjang jika harus saling menyahut dengan Tenten.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, aku… aneh sekali, ya?" tanya Sakura meminta pendapatku dengan wajah sewarna apel.

"Tidak. Kau cukup manis, kok," ujarku berusaha terlihat datar seperti biasanya.

"E-ekh? Umm, terima kasih," sahutnya merona merah.

"Tuh 'kan? Kau memang manis sekali Sakura! Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Ino semangat.

"Tidak mau!" sahut Sakura.

"Egh? Kenapa? Padahal kau sudah sangat manis," protes Ino.

"Kalian menyuruhku berkencan bersama Naruto dengan pakaian ini? Tidak akan!" sahut Sakura keras kepala.

'Oh ya, dia akan kencan dengan _Dobe_ siang ini. Tunggu! Dengan pakaian yang mebuatnya tampak sangat manis begitu?'

"Kalau tidak mau, akan kuseret!" paksa Ino.

"JANGAN!" teriakku bersamaan dengan Sakura.

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun_?" ujar Sakura terperangah. Ukh, sepertinya aku mulai bertingkah tidak normal belakangan ini. Lagipula, sejak kapan aku berteriak? Aku harus menyegerakan diri menemui dokter kejiwaan sepulang dari sini. Tampaknya kejiwaanku mulai terganggu.

"Menurut aku, tidak baik Sakura berkencan dengan pakaian seperti itu. Bagaimana pun, Sakura harus bisa menggerakkan badannya dengan leluasa saat kencan nanti," ujarku berusaha menyamarkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Benar kata Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak mau berpenampilan seperti ini di depan Naruto!" ujarnya ikut membenarkan ucapanku.

'Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu bepakaian seperti itu di depan Naruto.'

Rasanya, aku mulai merasa beruntung juga bisa menjadi sahabat Sakura. Bisa melihatnya berpenampilan sangat manis seperti ini. Beruntung sekali, bukan?

**.**

**.**

Setelah adu debat dengan Ino, akhirnya Sakura bisa –atau diperbolehkan?- memakai baju seperti biasanya. Ia pun segera menyegerakan dirinya untuk berangkat karena memang ia sudah terlambat dari waktu janjian mereka yang seharusnya. Kulihat ia gigih sekali dalam mendapatkan Naruto. Sepertinya Sakura sangat mencintai _Dobe_ satu itu, ya?

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita buntuti mereka?" usul Ino jahil.

"Maksudmu apa, Ino-chan?" tanya Tenten antusias.

"Kita buntuti Sakura dan kita awasi kencan mereka! Aku penasaran bagaimana cara Sakura yang canggung dan Naruto yang kaku kalau bersama Sakura berkencan. Pasti lucu!" terangnya dengan senyum ganjil.

'Aku yakin, bukan hanya itu maksudnya.'

"Sepertinya seru. Aku ikut," ujar Neji.

"Hee? Tumben kau tertarik? Aku juga ikut," sambung Tenten.

"Aku juga," ujarku mengikuti.

"Sasuke? Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri. Tidak ikut juga tidak apa, kok. Kami tidak akan memaksamu," ujar Ino memberitahukanku.

"Aku memang ingin ikut karena keinginan sendiri, kok," jawabku masih dengan wajah datarku.

"Terserahlah. Nah, ayo berangkat!"

Kami pun mengikuti Sakura secara diam-diam. aku bertekad untuk menyeret Sakura pulang jika Naruto mulai macam-macam padanya. Kencan yang dilakukan Sakura dan Naruto terlihat sangat normal seperti kencan kebanyakan. Membuat Ino juga Tenten menghela napas kecewa dan Neji kembali terfokus pada buku yang dibawanya. Sedangkan aku makin terbakar. Membuatku sangat panas karena cemburu.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Memangnya kau tidak akan cemburu jika orang yang kau suka bergandengan tangan mesra dan bercanda gurau dengan orang lain? Yah, untuk beberapa kasus dan orang berbeda bisa saja tidak. Tapi, tidak denganku. Aku manusia normal. Punya rasa cemburu. Tidak seperti author cerita ini yang memang sudah dari sananya abnormal. _(Hoi! Aku dengar, tahu!)_

Setelah berjam-jam kami membuntutinya, akhirnya Sakura beristirahat. Kulihat tiba-tiba saja ia berlari meninggalkanNaruto. Sepertinya ia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk si _Dobe_. Ino, Tenten dan Neji tak lagi memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Sakura. Berbalik keadaan denganku. Aku masih setia memperhatikan semua hal yang ia lakukan. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Sakura kembali menuju tempat Naruto berada.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti oleh segerombolan pemuda dengan wajah yang terlihat mesum. Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Awalnya aku ingin segera berlari ketempat Sakura. Tapi, kubatalkan niatku itu karena aku sadar kalau lebih baik aku memanggil si _Dobe_ itu sementara Neji juga Tenten mengatasi mereka. Kulihat, gerombolan pemuda itu mulai menggiring Sakura menuju tempat sepi. Aku panik. Mungkin saja Sakura akan menjadi korban pelecehan seksual. Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya.

Segera, aku meneriaki Neji, "Neji, kau lihat pemuda itu?" kataku seraya menunjuk salah satu anggota gerombolan tadi yang berjalan paling belakang.

"Hm? Ya, kenapa?"

"Kejar dia bersama Tenten. Aku dan Ino akan memanggil Naruto," ujarku seraya berlari meninggalkan tempat semula dengan menyeret Ino bersamaku.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya kencang.

"Sakura dalam bahaya! Cepat!" perintahku dengan wajah kalut. Kupercepat langkahku menuju Naruto yang masih terduduk di bangku yang sama.

"Hei _Dobe_, Sakura dalam bahaya. Ikuti kami," ujarku singkat dan langsung berbalik. Kembali berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Sesekali aku menengokkan kepalaku kebelakang. Memastikan bahwa Naruto masih tetap mengikutiku.

Akhirnya, kami pun sampai ditempat dimana Sakura tadi dibawa. Kulihat Naruto segera melewatiku dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Membuat dadaku berdenyut nyeri. Rasa cemburu kembali menyergap rongga dadaku.

"Sakura-_chan_ tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa. Untung saja Neji dan Tenten menyalamatkanku," sahut Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut.

'Bohong. Tubuhmu gemetar, Sakura.'

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku telah membuatmu dalam bahaya," ujar Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa, kok. Ini bukan salahmu," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum manis. Sangat manis dan terasa hangat untuk dilihat.

'Ini jelas salah si Dobe ini, Sakura! Buka matamu!'

Cukup. Aku tidak kuat harus melihatmu tersenyum manis seperti itu padahal tubuhmu masih saja gemetar ketakutan. Sebegitukah inginnya kau agar Naruto tidak khawatir?

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sakura," ujarku dengan nada datar khas diriku.

"Eh? Tapi-" ucapnya berusaha menyangkal.

Namun, Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura, "Teme benar, Sakura-chan. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Kau masih shock. Biar aku an-"

"Biar aku yang antar," potongku segera. Membiarkan Sakura padamu hanya membuatnya dalam bahaya. Tadi saja, Sakura hampir kehilangan kehormatannya akibat kelalaianmu. Untung saja kami membuntuti kalian. Untung saja aku melihat. Kalau tidak? Yah, aku yakin aku akan segera beralih profesi dari pelajar menjadi pembunuh. Dan untungnya itu tidak terjadi. Bagaimana pun membunuh itu salah.

"Eh? Apa-apaan sih, Teme? Lebih baik aku saja. Aku 'kan kekasih Sakura-chan," elak Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Dobe. Kau bisa mempercayakan Sakura pada kami," sahutku.

"Tunggu! Aku belum bilang setuju 'kan?" seru Sakura merasa diacuhkan.

"Tubuhmu gemetar, Sakura," ingatku.

'Padahal tubuhnya gemetar. Lalu kenapa?'

"Karena itulah, biarkan aku bersenang-senang untuk menghilangkan gemetar ini," sahut Sakura.

Kami terpaku ditempat kami berdiri. Tak ada yang membuka suara satu pun di antara kami.

'Sangat tak masuk akal, Sakura. Ternyata benar, kau masih terguncang.'

Baru saja aku ingin memintanya baik-baik untuk pulang, Naruto sudah menarik tangan Sakura, "Baiklah. Ayo, kita lanjutkan Sakura-chan," ujarnya seraya menarik Sakura pergi bersamanya.

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Melihat punggung Sakura dan Naruto yang makin mengecil di pandanganku.

"Ya sudah. Kita juga berkeliling lagi, yuk?" ajak Neji pada kami.

"Ayo~!" Seru Ino dan Tenten semangat. Sedangkan, aku masih terpaku di tempat. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk meninggalkan tempatku berdiri.

"Sasuke?" panggil Neji mencoba mengajakku pergi.

'Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura lebih memilih Naruto? Bukankah tubuhnya gemetar? Beraktifitas hanya membuatnya lelah. Ia harus menenangkan diri sesaat. Apa karena aku yang mengajaknya? Apa karena ia tidak ingin kencannya dengan Naruto berakhir? Kenapa aku merasa sangat kecewa? Apa keputusanku yang dulu sudah benar? Mungkinkah keputusanku terlalu terburu-buru? Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa melepaskan Sakura.'

"Tidak bisa," bisikku pelan.

'Aku tidak bisa. Ternyata memang tidak sanggup.'

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji. Namun kuacuhkan.

'Aku salah. Seharusnya aku tidak menyerah. Aku sudah salah.'

"Sasuke?" panggil Ino yang lagi-lagi hanya kuacuhkan.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan," ujarku seraya berlari menyusul Sakura.

'Tidak akan kulepaskan lagi.'

**Normal POV**

"Tidak akan kulepaskan," ujar Sasuke seraya berlari kencang menyusul Sakura.

Tanpa basa-basi, diraihnya tangan Sakura dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya, "Kita pulang, Sakura," ujarnya seraya merangkul Sakura dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Sasuke! Apa yang-"

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh kekasihnya yang tampak sangat tidak suka jika Sakura diambil dari sisinya, "Kembalikan Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau hanya membuatnya ketakutan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura bersama seseorang yang seperti itu," ujar Sasuke menantang. Ia tak lagi memanggil dengan nama. Bukan lagi dengan '_Dobe_', 'Bodoh', ataupun '_Usuratonkachi_'. Tanda bahwa ia benar-banar marah saat ini.

"Aku bilang, KEMBALIKAN!" seru Naruto seraya menarik Sakura kembali pada pelukannya.

"_Ittai_!" lirih Sakura kesakitan begitu tangannya dicengkram oleh Naruto.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan Sakura!" ucap Sasuke tajam. Ia mulai kehilangan kendali dirinya yang biasa.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?" ujar Sakura tanpa sadar begitu melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Lantas, kau pikir kau pantas untuk Sakura-c_han_? Aku rasa tidak," sahut Naruto tidak mau kalah. Ia tidak mau sampai kehilangan apa yang dimilikinya. Seseorang yang melihatnya apa adanya. Seseorang yang memandang eksistensinya sebagai 'Naruto' bukan sebagai 'Namikaze'.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura!" seru Naruto melanjutkan.

"Ka-kalian… hentikan," lirih Sakura pelan.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?" seru Sasuke membalas. "Jangan seenaknya! Saat ini Sakura adalah milikku seorang!" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Sakura adalah Sakura. Bukan milik siapa pun!" desis Sasuke tidak terima.

"Cukup. Hentikan, kumohon," pinta Sakura berbisik.

"Ya! Sakura-chan adalah Sakura-chan. Tapi dia adalah kekasihku! Milikku seorang!"

"Kau- sialan!" seru Sasuke seraya melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada Naruto. Naruto pun sudah bersiap dengan kepalan tangannya. Baru saja akan terjadi adegan baku hantam. Namun hal itu batal terjadi akibat dari Sakura yang membuka suara, "HENTIKAN!"

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Hentikan. Kumohon?" tanyanya lirih. Naruto maupun Sasuke terdiam. Tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan bertindak kekanakan dan hampir saja saling melemparkan pukulan. Tidak menyangka kalau akan membuat Sakura ketakutan dengan sikap mereka.

Mata Sakura berair. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau sahabat karib dan kekasihnya akan bertindak seperti tadi. Perlahan, ia mendekati Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, Sakura menghambur memeluk Sasuke , "Kau bukan Sasuke-_kun_ yang selama ini kukenal. Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata Sasuke intens.

Tak mendapatka jawaban, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, "Kau juga. Naruto yang seperti ini bukan Naruto yang kukenal."

"Aku…" ujar Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kau saja lebih dulu," ujar Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto. Tampaknya ia sudah mendapatkan kembali kontrol dirinya.

"Aku hanya takut. Sesaat tadi aku sangat takut jika Sakura-chan akan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan apapun lagi. Sudah cukup dengan rasa kehilangan yang dulu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Sesaat aku menjadi gelap mata dan kalut. Karena itu aku… kehilangan kendali diriku. Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan,_" ujarnya tertunduk.

"Y-yah, tidak apa," ujar Sakura tersenyum. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku hanya tidak siap. Sama sekali tidak siap untuk kehilangan Sakura yang selama ini selalu bersamaku," ujar Sasuke jujur.

"Maksudmu apa? Kita masih teman, 'kan?" sahut Sakura bingung.

"Sakura-_chan_, dia itu-" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke ingin jelaskan. Namun, ucapan Naruto langsung dipotong oleh orang yang bersangkutan, "Aku bisa menjelaskannya sendiri." Naruto pun menutup mulutnya.

"Aku merasa kehilangan kerena…" ujar Sasuke memberi jeda dalam ucapannya.

Ia menarik napas dalam. Ia sudah siap jika harus benar-benar kehilangan Sakura setelah mengatakannya. Yah, mungkin dia hanya akan sedikit depresi? Sedikit, lho. Tidak apa 'kan?

"Aku menyukaimu layaknya Naruto, Sakura," ujarnya tegas.

"Eeh?" seru Sakura tidak percaya. Pipinya bersemu merah. Matanya melebar tak percaya. Reaksi yang normal bagi kita, namun tidak bagi Naruto. Tampaknya ia mulai terlihat 'gerah' melihat adegan 'SasuSaku' _live_ di tepat hadapannya.

"T-tapi, Sasuke-_kun_, aku-"

"Ya. kau sudah menjadi milik Naruto. Apalagi, kau bilang dia melamarmu 'kan? Sepertinya dia serius denganmu, Sakura. Tidak perlu memikirkan aku. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan menyatakannya," jelas Sasuke cepat. Ia tidak ingin Sakura menjadi gelisah karenanya.

"Puas… aku… cukup puas, kok."

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku-"

"Aku puas, kok."

"Sasuke-"

"Aku pu-"

"Berhenti berkata puas dan dengarkan ucapanku!" bentak Sakura tanpa sadar. Sasuke segera membungkam mulutnya. Sama sekali tidak percaya dengan reaksi Sakura barusan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku- maaf!" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba meminta maaf.

"Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku seenaknya menceritakan berbagai hal mengenai Naruto padamu tanpa tahu persaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku. Kau pasti merasa sakit bukan?" ujar Sakura dengan wajah sangat menyesal. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan teman dekatnya sejak kecil ini padanya.

"Bukan salahmu. Memang aku yang bodoh sampai-sampai orang yang aku kasihi diambil orang lain," ujar Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku mengambil Sakura-_chan_ darimu," sela Naruto.

"Yah, meski secara teknis memang begitu keadaannya," sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Hoo? Begitukah?" sahut Naruto santai namun penuh dengan tantangan yang ditujukan pada Sasuke. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tak perlu memusingkan aku. Nikmati saja hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Tapi, aku akan tegaskan kalau aku masih belum menyerah," ujar Sasuke tegas.

"E-ekh?" pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

"Sebelum ada cincin yang disematkan di jari manismu, aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu. Lalu, _Dobe_, aku tidak akan kalah darimu," ucap Sasuke yakin.

"Panggil aku 'Naruto', _Teme_! Dan, yah, aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura-_chan_ sampai jatuh ke tanganmu, Sasuke," sahut Naruto juga percaya diri. Sedangkan, Sakura yang menjadi objek perebutan hanya bisa diam dengan wajah sewarna apel. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan dikatakan.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Y-ya? ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" sahut Sakura tergagap. Ia masih merasa gugup atas pernyataan Sasuke tadi.

"Nikmati kencanmu, ya? Sampai besok," ujar Sasuke tersenyum dan beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya semula. Bertujuan untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya.

"S-sampai besok," jawab Sakura.

'Ternyata benar, kalimat 'cinta tak harus memiliki' hanya dusta. Kalimat penuh kebohongan belaka. Jika mencintai, kita pasti memiliki perasaan dan hasrat untuk memiliki seutuhnya. Hah, yang penting, aku tidak akan pernah memalingkan wajah aku untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura. Akan aku dapatkan kau!' batin Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_ tidak boleh malu-malu," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa maksud-"

Ucapan langsung terpotong begitu bibir Naruto membungkam bibirnya penuh tuntutan.

"Ummhh… hmmpp…."

Merasa Sakura tidak menerima ciuman tiba-tibanya, Naruto melepaskan bibirnya perlahan, "Sakura-_chan_ tidak boleh malu-malu. Sakura-_chan_ hanya boleh merona karena aku," perintah Naruto egois.

"K-kau cemburu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah masih merona. Membuat author geregetan pengen gigit Sakura. –lho?-

"Ya. aku sangat cemburu," ujar Naruto dengan intonasi yang terdengar sangat sebal. Ia terlihat sangat kekanakan sekarang.

"Uphh! Hahahahaha!" tawa Sakura meledak.

Naruto bingung dengan reaksi yang diterimanya dari Sakura. Dia pikir Sakura akan merona atau semacamnya dengan manisnya. Tapi nyatanya? Sakura malah tertawa. Sekali lagi, TERTAWA!

"Aku rasa itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Sakura-_chan,_" intrupsi Naruto.

"Hahaha… maaf. Hanya saja, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau jadi sangat cemburu hanya kerena aku merona akibat pernyataan Sasuke. Itu semua normal, Naruto," ujar Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tetap tidak suka. Pokoknya, Sakura-_chan_ tidak boleh merona kalau bukan karena aku," perintah Naruto seenaknya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis atas tingkah kekasihnya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Naruto bisa bersikap sangat kekanakan seperti ini.

"Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Naruto. Aku, adalah milikmu sepenuhnya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memalingkan mataku darimu," ucap Sakura lembut seraya melingkarkan tanggannya di sekitar leher Naruto. Memeluknya erat. Naruto balas memeluk Sakura. Diraihnya pinggang Sakura dan merapatkan tubuh Sakura pada tubuhnya. Keduanya tersenyum menikmati kehangatan masing-masing. Melupakan masalah yang baru saja akan mulai di antara mereka.

"Tapi, aku tetap khawatir," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ucapan saja tidak cukup, ya? Baiklah, kau ingin aku berbuat apa agar kau percaya? Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan kau percaya padaku," sahut Sakura tanpa menyadari kalau kalimatnya menjelma menjadi pedang bermata dua bagi dirinya sendiri.

'_Gotcha_!' batin Naruto penuh kemenangan.

Digendongnya Sakura _bride style_. Membawanya dengan santai, melenggang menuju parkiran mobil seakan-akan sama sekali tidak merasakan beban tubuh Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tempat umum. Turunkan aku!" pinta Sakura. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Sakura-_chan_ bilang, mau melakukan apapun agar aku tidak khawatir lagi, 'kan?" ujar Naruto menyeringai.

"I-iya sih. Lalu?"

"Aku tidak akan khawatir lagi jika Sakura-chan sudah menjadi milik aku se-pe-nuh-nya," sahut Naruto seraya memasuki mobilnya dan menyuruh Iruka, sopir pribadinya untuk menjalankannya.

"Memang, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura masih belum mengerti.

"Sakura-_chan_ masih ingat ucapan Sasuke tadi, 'kan?"

"Ng…" Sakura mulai mengingat-ingat ucapan Sasuke padanya. Mencoba mencocokannya dengan tujuan Naruto padanya.

"_Aku menyukaimu layaknya Naruto, Sakura." _

'Sepertinya bukan yang ini,' pikir Sakura.

"_Tak perlu memusingkan __aku. Nikmati saja hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Tapi, aku akan tegaskan kalau aku masih belum menyerah." _

'Dia bilang belum menyerah. Mungkin saja ucapan Sasuke yang ini. Tapi, rasanya, kok kurang pas, ya?' batin Sakura kebingungan.

"_Sebelum ada cinc__in yang disematkan di jari manismu, aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu. Lalu,Dobe, aku tidak akan kalah darimu." _

'Sepertinya juga bu- tunggu! Sebelum ada cincin yang disematkan di jariku? Ja-jangan-jangan,' batin Sakura tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya Sakura-_chan_ sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Baguslah. Nah, Iruka, segera menuju gereja terdekat yang sudah kau siapkan itu," perintah Naruto pada pelayannya.

"Baik," sahut Iruka patuh.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku belum siap, Naruto!"

Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Aku sama sekali belum sanggup untuk berumah tangga!"

Naruto pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Kau harus meminta restu mereka!"

Naruto berlagak tuli.

"Kau harus menemui ayahku dulu!"

Naruto sibuk dengan buku di tangannya.

"Bisa kita undur, Naruto? Aku sama sekali belum siap."

Naruto mulai mengetik sesuatu di ponsel-nya.

"Aku belum siaappp!"

Naruto masih tetap pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan Sakura dan mulai asik dengan berbagai macam kegiatan tidak pentingnya. Sementara Sakura masih belum menyerah meneriaki Naruto tanpa lelah. Sungguh. Pasangan yang amat 'kompak'.

Sakura yang malang. Kau dibawa kawin lari rupanya. Dan sayang sekali. Aku, author fiction ini sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menolongmu. Yah, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan, 'Semoga Bahagia, Sakura!'

"AUTHOR BRENGSEEEKK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Sasuke baru saja kembali ke tempat tadi ia meninggalkan Neji, Ino dan Tenten. Wajah ketiganya terlihat kesal. Sepertinya masalahnya ada pada dirinya yang meninggalkan mereka bertiga tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke! Kemana saja kau?" tanya Tenten setengah berteriak. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sebal.

"Maaf. Tadi aku ada urusan sedikit dengan Naruto," jelas Sasuke datar.

"Sudah. Kita jangan diam saja di sini. Aku masih ingin menikmati taman bermain ini. Ayo!" seru Ino seraya menarik Tenten bersamanya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji di belakang.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar, ya? Kalau kalimat 'cinta tak harus memiliki' hanya sekedar klise? Hanya pendusta yang mengatakannya," ujar Neji senang. Akhirnya temannya ini sadar satu hal yang penting. Ia bosan melihat Sasuke yang berwajah pasrah begitu melihat Sakura bersama dengan Naruto. Rasanya sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah orang yang dekat denganmu. Secara otomatis, kau pun merasa tidak nyaman, 'kan?

"Kau benar, Neji. Terima kasih telah mengingatkan aku," sahut Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Sakura berhasil kau rebut?" tanya Neji semakin antusias.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagi pula, kalau pun aku berhasil, seharusnya kau akan melihat Sakura di samping aku, bukan?" ujar Sasuke mengembalikan pertanyaan Neji.

"Benar juga. Oh ya, aku penasaran apa yang kau katakan pada Naruto itu. Sepertinya kau tidak adu pukulan dengannya," tanya Neji lagi.

"Awalnya akan begitu. Tapi, segera dihentikan Sakura. Dan akhirnya kami berakhir sebagai rival dalam memperebutkan Sakura," sahut Sasuke seraya berjalan perlahan menyusul Ino juga Tenten.

"Hmm. Memangnya apa yang kau katakan padanya, Sasuke?"

"Aku bilang, kalau aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum Naruto menyematkan cincin di jari Sakura," sahut Sasuke datar.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan mencengkram bahu Sasuke, "Kau sungguh-sungguh bilang begitu?" tanya Neji denga tatapan serius.

Sasuke bingung dengan reaksi Neji dan hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Bodoh!" seru Neji tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"Apa maksud Neji? Ucapan aku benar, 'kan?" sahut Sasuke tidak terima.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sasuke! Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mengatakannya?" Ujar Neji frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Pikir! Apa yang akan terjadi." Perintah Neji.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat dan kembali bertanya pada Neji, "Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi, Neji?"

"Grrr, Naruto itu akan menikahi Sakura sekarang juga, _baka_!" sahut Neji tidak sabar.

"Apa?" seru Sasuke kaget. Oh, sungguh! Ia tak pernah berpikir kalau ucapannya adalah pedang bermata dua baginya.

"Kita susul mereka," usul Neji.

"Menyusul kemana? Bisa saja mereka sudah meninggalkan tempat ini," terang Sasuke.

"Pikir dengan otak jeniusmu," perintah Neji seraya menyeret Sasuke menuju parkiran mobil.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia berpikir dengan keras. Kira-kira, kemana pujaan hatinya itu akan dibawa pergi oleh senpai mereka.

"Gereja terdekat," ucap Sasuke mendesis.

"Neji! Segera antarkan aku ke gereja terdekat dari sini! Mereka pasti disana," seru Sasuke.

"Roger!" Neji segera memutar kunci mobilnya. Baru saja ia akan menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam. Namun, Sasuke tiba-tiba meneriakinya untuk berhenti, "Tunggu!"

"Apa? Kau tidak ingin menyelamatkan Sakura? Jangan bilang kau menyerah lagi. Kau mencintai Sakura, 'kan?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Aku punya cara yang lebih efektif," sahut Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hah?"

"Sasori-niisan," ucap Sasuke seraya melebarkan seringainya.

"Tak kusangka. Ternyata kau orang yang cukup lihai disaat seperti ini, Sasuke. Mengagumkan," puji Neji.

"Terima kasih," sahut Sasuke seraya mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

"Ah, Sasori-niisan. Maaf aku menelepon tiba-tiba. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau-"

**==Kediaman Haruno==**

"NAAMIIKAZZEEE!" seru Sasori penuh penghayatan -?-.

"Sasori, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?" tanya sang ibu kebingungan.

"_Imouto_-ku, Anak ibu, Sakura dalam bahaya. Aku akan segera menyusulnya. Aku pergi dulu ya, bu!" Perintah final dari Sasori pada Ibunya.

"Sasori? Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya sang ibu bingung. Kakak dari Haruno Sakura ini sama sekali tidak menggubris ibunya dan memacu mobilnya menuju tempat yang sudah diinfokan oleh Sasuke kepadanya tentang keberadaan Sakura sekarang.

"Sasori?" seru sang ibu mencoba memanggil putranya.

Tentu saja tidak berhasil. Akhirnya, Ibu dari Sasori ini pun diam dan kembali kepekerjaannya semula. Siapa juga yang berani melawan Sasori sang penderita _sister-complex_ tingkat akut disaat ia mengkhawatirkan _Imouto_ kesayangannya itu? Jawabannya, tidak ada.

Dan di waktu bersamaan, di tempat yang berbeda, dua orang pemuda sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Seakan akan sedang menikmati sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa.

"Kau jenius, Sasuke. Benar-benar jenius," puji salah satu pemuda itu pada temannya. Pada seorang pemuda albino di sampingnya yang tadi ia panggil dengan 'Sasuke'.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Neji," sahut Pemuda bernama Sasuke pada temanya.

"Sasuke! Neji! Kemana saja kalian? Ayo, temani kami berkeliling," Panggil dua teman mereka.

Dua pemuda itupun berbalik dan mengganti seringai mereka dengan sebuah senyuman, "Kami kesana!" sahut mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka semula.

'Rasakan itu, Naruto,' batin Sasukedan kembali menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**End of OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**Yak! Para readers sekalian, kami minta re-**

Author: Tunggu! Sebelum itu, ada yang mau Hiro katakan!

Sasu: Akhh, bawel! Gue udah susah-susah mau bantuin lo, nih!

Author: Sabar, dong. Cuma dikit, kok.

Neechan, HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI! H-Hiro udah berusaha, Nee. Tapi, tapi, sepertinya Hiro emang gak bakat nulis romance. #pundung

Hiro harap Nee cukup puas dengan hasil keringat, darah dan air mata Hiro. #diChidori Sasu karena lebay.

Sasu: Udah?

Author: Udah.

Sasu: Oke,

**REVIEW or FLAME, please?**


End file.
